Black Interventions
by LrSparkes
Summary: What if Sirius Black had gotten to the Potter house first on Hallowe'en 1981? Sirius rescued Harry and faced down Hagrid when he wanted to take Harry to Petunia's. Taking Harry to 12 Grimmuald Place Sirius has to look after Harry AND his cousin's daughter Lyra Black-Riddle AND deal with his mother Walburga AND snooty pure-blood cousins. What could go wrong? DISCONTINUED
1. The Horrors of Hallowe'en

The Horrors of Hallowe'en

_31__st__ October 1981_

_Potter's House, Godric's Hollow_

Sirius Black stared at the carnage that was his best friend's house. The roof above the nursery had caved in, the front door was blown off its hinges and two bodies lay dead inside. Sirius rushed inside and found the body of his best friend, James Potter lying on the stairs, face up as if he had be blocking the way to his wife and son. Silently, Sirius moved around James' body and continued up the stairs. At the top he found Minnie, the family's tabby cat, stiff and the door to the nursery pathetically hanging onto its hinges. Stepping through Sirius saw Lily Potter, his sister in all but blood, strewn on the floor in front of the crib where Harry Potter, his godson, was sitting crying while staring at the still form of his mother.

Sirius bent down and scooped Harry up into his arms. Harry snuggled into Sirius' chest, comforted by the steady beat of Sirius' heart. Sirius looked back at Lily's body in sorrow before summoning Harry's favourite teddy, a black grim-like dog he had called Paddy. Sighing, Sirius grabbed the emergency bag that Lily had packed for such an occurrence and picked up Moony and Prongs, Harry's toy wolf and stag before incinerating Wormy, the toy rat.

Heading back downstairs, Sirius had to look away as he walked past James' body and out of the house or else he would have burst into tears and been unable to move. Looking back, Sirius whispered one last goodbye to the friends that he had had for 10 years, who had stuck with him through torture and his family's wrath.

"Goodbye James, Lily. I swear, I will bring Harry up as my own son as you would wish for him to be brought up. I love you two Prongs, Lilypad."

Not wanting to look at the house any longer, Sirius turned away and was about to apparate away when a huge shadow appeared.

"Give him here Black. I can't allow him to go with the traitor" the man, Rubeus Hagrid, said.

"I wasn't the traitor Hagrid. The rat ratted them out" Sirius replied heatedly, clutching Harry tighter.

"Dumbledore's orders Black. Harry's gonna live with Lily's sister" Hagrid insisted, moving towards Sirius as if he was about to grab Harry off of him.

"_HER_, she hated Lily and said that she never wanted to see Lily OR HARRY again. I'm his godfather Hagrid, he comes with me" Sirius stated, stepping away from Hagrid, "You can tell Dumbledore that when you see him next."

"Give him here Black" Hagrid warned Sirius.

"Or what?" Sirius asked, "You'll curse me. Remember Hagrid, you can't do magic whereas I am a fully qualified wizard who was brought up learning the Dark Arts."

"Was that a threat Black?" Hagrid thundered.

"Depends" stated Sirius, "well, it was nice talking to you Hagrid but I think that Harry needs a rest. Goodbye."

Turning on the spot Sirius apparated to the one place that he knew himself and Harry couldn't be harmed by any of the Light supporters, 12 Grimmauld Place, the Black Family Home. Sirius prayed that his mother wasn't in to receive them.


	2. Facing Down Mum

Facing Down Mum

Appearing outside 12 Grimmuald Place Sirius shivered. He hated this place but, as he reminded himself as he approached the front door, it was the safest place for Harry. Pulling his wand out, Sirius unlocked the door and stepped inside.

A POP echoed through the empty hall as a small, dishevelled, bat-eared green creature appeared in front of Sirius and Harry.

"What's this, nasty blood traitor has returned. Oh, my mistress will not be pleased. Oh my poor mistress" the creature muttered, "and the nasty blood traitor is bringing a nasty blood traitor child with him."

"Shut up Kreature" Sirius ordered, "is my mother in?"

"My mistress is in nasty blood traitor" the creature, Kreature, muttered, "Kreature is getting her for you nasty blood traitor."

Sirius sighed, how he hated that house elf, always going on about how he was a blood traitor and how wonderful his little brother, Regulus, had been.

"So, you have decided to show your ungrateful face again have you?" a grating voice said from the stairs.

"Mother" Sirius greeted the voice.

"Well, why have you decided to show up?" Sirius' mother, Walburga Black asked, walking slowly down the stairs.

"I need somewhere safe to hide and look after Harry. As much as I hate this place, Dumbledore and his lackeys would never get in here" Sirius stated, holding Harry tighter as he said this.

"I thought that you were one of Dumbledore's lackeys" Walburga deadpanned.

"I have never been Dumbledore's lackeys. I might have looked like I was but I am not Light" said Sirius in indignation.

"You are not Dark either" Walburga bit back.

"No, I am Grey. I do not trust Dumbledore. He set Lily and James up to die just so that this Prophecy about Harry would come true. No, I need somewhere that I can bring Harry up" Sirius explained.

"Why did you run away then?" Walburga asked.

"Because I did not want to be enslaved to a Dark Lord. I believe, like you, that the muggleborns are changing our beliefs but I believe that when a muggleborn has their first bout of accidental magic, they should be taken away from their parents and brought up in a Wizarding Orphanage where they can go to school and be taught our customs. That would mean that they fitted in and the pure-bloods could send their children to the school instead of home schooling them in the basics, they could make friends and it would reduce bullying" Sirius said passionately.

Walburga snorted but didn't say anything.

"So, can I stay?" Sirius asked.

"If you must. Now, bring the boy here so I may see him properly" Walburga consented imperiously, beckoning Sirius forward.

Walburga inspected Harry thoroughly before giving her verdict.

"Looks like Aunt Dorea in the colouring, but it has the awful Potter hair and the Mudblood's eyes" Walburga admitted, "Kreature, make a room up for the boy near to Sirius' and clean Sirius'."

"Yes mistress" Kreature muttered before popping away to do as he was ordered.

"Come" Walburga said to Sirius as she moved through the dark and depressing house towards the Drawing Room, "sit" she pointed to a chair.

Sirius obliged and carefully placed Harry on the floor where he could see Harry as he slept.

"If you want to raise him you will have to blood adopt him, it doesn't matter that he is Aunt Dorea's grandson; that is not good enough, he needs to be a full member of the Black Family. You will blood adopt him tomorrow. You have tonight to come up with a suitable name for him" Walburga ordered Sirius who knew better than to argue.

"Yes mother" Sirius replied furiously going through names in his head.

Before Walburga could say anything else the fire in the fireplace turned green and out stepped a worried looking woman. Walburga rose to greet her but the woman beat her.

"Aunt Walburga, it's Bella. She felt her Mark go and went with the Lestrange brothers and Crouch to torture the Longbottom's as per the Dark Lord's orders. She's been captured Aunt and the Aurors have just come to take Lyra saying that she should be killed. Oh Aunt, what can I do?" the woman wailed.

"Calm down Narcissa, Kreature, some tea with Calming Draught in immediately" Walburga ordered, guiding the woman, Narcissa, to a chair, "Sirius, take the boy up to his new room."

"Si-Sirius?" Narcissa stuttered, seeing Sirius for the first time, "what are you doing here?"

"Looking after my godson" Sirius replied, picking Harry up and taking him upstairs, "away from Dumbledore and the rest of the Light."

"I don't understand" Narcissa said, staring at the door, "why would Sirius be hiding from the Light with the Potter boy?"

"It turns out that Sirius is in fact Grey, and the boy won't be a Potter for much longer. Sirius will be adopting him tomorrow" Walburga explained as Kreature handed Narcissa her tea, "I will not have half-bloods dirtying up my home. Now, about Bellatrix and Lyra."

"Bella went and tortured the Longbottom's with the two Lestrange's and Crouch. The Auror's captured them and then came to Malfoy Manor to take Lyra away. They said that 'the spawn of You-Know-Who and Lestrange should not be allowed to live'. Please, we have to save Lyra, she's only two. It was her second birthday today" Narcissa explained again.

"We will Narcissa" Walburga assured her, "or there will be hell to pay."


	3. Rescue Mission

**A/N: Sorry about the very long delay, I was hoping to get this chapter up by last Christmas but the pesky thing called revision for GCSEs got in the way. And I injured my wrist so badly that I haven't been able to type anything without re-hurting it. I hope this chapter will make up for the wait.**

Rescue Mission

_Please, we have to save Lyra, she's only two. It was her second birthday today" Narcissa explained again._

"_We will Narcissa" Walburga assured her, "or there will be hell to pay."_

"How are we going to rescue her? They'll have her locked up or she'll… she'll be d-dead" Narcissa cried putting her tea down and grabbing Walburga's hands.

"You are her aunt while I am her great-aunt and Sirius, I am loathe to admit it, is the Lord and Head of the Noble and Moste Ancient House of Black. We will be able to claim her" Walburga said calmly.

"Sirius won't be able to help. Lucius came home and said that he's been declared a traitor and Death Eater. They're claiming that he sold the Potter's out to the Dark Lord. If he steps foot outside of this house or any of our estates he will be captured and given the Dementor's Kiss on sight" Narcissa informed her aunt.

"So I'm stuck here then?" Sirius asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Nonsense. We will explain it to the Auror's and you'll be exonerated in no time" Walburga scoffed, "Now sit down, you are making the room look untidy."

"It would be best if Cissa goes to claim her as her nearest blood relation. Under the Pureblood Family Act of 1256 they cannot refuse to allow a family member to claim another unless either family member has committed a crime. Unless they've created a new law and got it through the Wizengamot in the last week about it being illegal to be married to a Death Eater or to be His daughter the DMLE has no leg to stand on" Sirius explained.

"So you did listen to your lessons when you were a child" said Walburga raising her eyebrows.

"I can save her?" whispered Narcissa.

"Yes but you need to go now otherwise, well…" Sirius left the rest of the sentence unsaid but the two women got the idea, "and while you're doing that I will contact Andi and get her in here with Nymphadora."

"Nymphadora?" exclaimed Narcissa incredulously, "What was Andi thinking?"

"She wasn't. Now go" Sirius ordered, offering Narcissa the floo powder.

Narcissa grabbed a handful of the green powder, threw it into the fireplace and yelled 'MINISTRY OF MAGIC ATRIUM'. With a flash she was gone, leaving Sirius and his mother alone.

"Well, I'd best be contacting Andi" Sirius said awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"Have you thought up a name for the boy?"

"Altair Harrison Sirius Black. I will continue to call him Harry as he is used to that name" Sirius informed Walburga as he got up.

"You've carried on the tradition of stars and the tradition of giving the eldest son the first name of their father" Walburga observed shocked.

"We are only who we are because of our traditions and we should honour them" Sirius stated wisely.

"What happened to the arrogant boy who threw off all traditions?"

"He grew up" Sirius said simply before he walked out of the room leaving Walburga alone to think.

BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-

As soon as Narcissa exited the floo and stepped into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic she was given a wide berth. After all, she was a Black, her sister has tortured the Longbottom's, her husband was a suspected supporter of Voldemort and her cousin was allegedly the Potter's betrayer who had stolen the Boy-Who-Lived. This didn't bother Narcissa as she was more than used to it and it suited her purpose of getting to Lyra.

Walking into one of the lifts she found that it was suddenly empty. Shrugging Narcissa pressed the button for the DMLE and the lift flew off. Exiting the lift the same phenomenon happened where everyone vacated the area. Ignoring this Narcissa headed for the attendant at the desk who went sheet white when he realised she was heading for him.

"I am here to claim my niece, Lyra Black-Riddle. I believe she was brought in earlier today" Narcissa stated imperiously.

"I-I'll inform Mr Crouch that you're here L-Lady M-Mal-Malfoy" the attendant stammered.

Narcissa didn't demean herself to reply so she simply nodded. The attendant quickly hurried off to fetch Mr Crouch but after five minutes he still hadn't returned and Narcissa found herself getting impatient. Just as she was about to curse someone (she was a Black after all) a coughing sound made her turn around.

"Lady Malfoy" a strict looking man with a brush moustache greeted her curtly.

"Mr Crouch. Where is my niece?" Narcissa asked, dispensing with any pleasantries.

"Miss Black-Riddle is currently being held in a cell while we decide what to do with her" Mr Crouch informed her.

"I am here now to claim her, perhaps your attendant didn't tell you that. I would very much appreciate it if you would get her so we can be on our way. It is a great deal after her bedtime."

"That will not be possible. Miss Black-Riddle is too dangerous to be kept alive so, as the nice man I am, I will allow you to say goodbye but…" Mr Crouch trailed off but his meaning was clear to Narcissa, and everyone who was in the area as well.

"She is just two years old. It was her birthday today and you want to have her killed for who her parents are?" Narcissa cried, drawing attention to her.

"She will no doubt grow up to be like her parents so it is in our best interests to eliminate the threat now" said Mr Crouch indifferently.

By now, everyone in the area were leaning in to overhear the conversation that the two high ranking people were having.

"That is no excuse to kill a defenceless child. Anyway, how do you know that she is going to end up like the Dark Lord or my sister?"

Some people were nodding, most of them mothers. It wasn't right what the Ministry was doing. Before Crouch could answer, an Auror passed him a note which he read and nodded to.

"Lady Malfoy, if you wish to see your niece I would follow me. She will be killed with the Killing Curse in fifteen minutes" Mr Crouch informed her.

"No…No…No, you can't do that. She hasn't done anything wrong. No…No" Narcissa crumpled to the floor and a kindly older lady rushed over to help her.

Most of the bystanders were now shaking their heads and muttering about what a shame it is that a child was going to be killed in cold blood for who her parents were.

"They're right Mr Crouch" a random female Auror said, jerking her head towards the bystanders, "You can't just have this girl killed. It'd be against our laws."

"I do not care what you think Auror McKinnon. You should not even been on duty after the attack on your family" Crouch shrugged off the criticism.

"Well, I'm glad that I did. I was only coming in to tell you that Sirius Black was not the Potter's Secret Keeper. Peter Pettigrew was" Auror McKinnon said.

"You are wrong Auror. Sirius Black was their Secret Keeper, James Potter told me himself. And it was inevitable that Black would become a Death Eater, just look at his family" Crouch yelled, spit flying everywhere.

"No, James and Sirius put that rumour out there to take the attention off the real Secret Keeper. Ask Dumbledore if you don't believe me, he's the one that did the ritual making Pettigrew the Secret Keeper" McKinnon shouted.

"When I asked Albus just two hours ago he assured me that Black was the Secret Keeper. I know you were in a relationship with Black and you don't want to believe it but it's true. Albus Dumbledore himself said it" Crouch said as if he was talking to a child.

"If that's what you believe then I'm quitting the Auror's Crouch, but not before stopping you killing this child."

"Auror's arrest her" Crouch yelled, pointing at McKinnon.

Nobody moved. None of them wanted to arrest a fellow Auror, especially not Marlene McKinnon who was, with Alistor Moody, James Potter and Sirius Black the deadliest Auror on the force. One of them stepped forward.

"Bartemius Pollux Crouch, you are under arrest for attempted murder of Lyra Morgan Black-Riddle. Other charges are pending" the Auror stated.

"What. Amelia, no, you cannot arrest me" Crouch cried.

The Auror, Amelia nodded and two other Auror's grabbed Crouch and hauled him off down a hallway.

"Kingsley, fetch Miss Black-Riddle, she needs to go home" Amelia ordered another Auror who nodded and followed Crouch who was still yelling.

"I'm sorry that you're leaving us Marlene, you are a wonderful Auror, but, were you being honest about Black" Amelia questioned.

"Totally" was the reply from Marlene.

"I will look into it" Amelia turned to face Narcissa, "I am sorry for all this Lady Malfoy."

"Thank you Regent Bones" Narcissa said formally before turning to Marlene, "You were in a relationship with Sirius?"

"Yes, he proposed to me last night" Marlene confirmed.

Narcissa put her hand in her pocket, pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Marlene before turning and grabbing a girl off of Kingsley.

"Thank you" she said, hugging the girl close, "Let's get you home shall we?"

The girl just giggled.


	4. Becoming a father

Becoming a father

As soon as Narcissa returned to 12 Grimmuald Place Walburga grabbed Lyra off of her so Narcissa could sink down into the nearest chair.

"You took your time" Walburga observed.

"Crouch refused to hand her over, she was going to be killed by the Killing Curse. Crouch has been arrested by Regent Bones for the attempted murder of Lyra. She's also going to look into Sirius. Talking about Sirius, he is engaged to Marlene McKinnon" Narcissa informed her aunt.

"That…that man" spluttered Walburga, furious at Crouch, "I did not know that Sirius was engaged."

"Yes, apparently he proposed yesterday. Is Marlene not the only member of the Noble and Ancient House of McKinnon to survive the attack?"

"I believe so. She is a Pureblood from a high status House. The only downside is that she is outspoken and an Auror" Walburga pondered.

"She's not an Auror anymore. She just resigned over Crouch's handling of Lyra" Narcissa told Walburga.

"Marl has quit the Auror's! She loved being an Auror" Sirius exclaimed from the doorway.

"Yes. Crouch tried to have Lyra killed by the Killing Curse but she stood up to him, over that and your guilt. Regent Bones is looking into your 'guilt'" Narcissa updated Sirius.

"Harry is sleeping but I think we will have to get that scar looked at. It reeks of Dark magic, and not just any Dark magic but" Sirius breathed, "Death magic."

"Death magic" Walburga repeated, "no, he wouldn't."

"He wouldn't what?" Narcissa asked.

"Created Horcruxes. Reg-" Walburga broke off, "Regulus said that he had found how the Dark Lord is immortal and that if he never returned then- then he would have died bringing the Dark Lord down."

"Reg tried to get out of being a Death Eater?" Sirius inquired.

"Yes. Now, what is happening with Lyra?" Walburga changed the subject informing Sirius that that conversation was over.

Sirius turned to the child that was sleeping in Walburga's arms and gasped.

"She looks just like Bellatrix" he exclaimed.

"Not always, she's a metamorphagus" Narcissa said.

"But that would mean she has to have some new… muggle blood in her. That's impossible as Bella is a Pureblood as is the Dark Lord." Walburga refuted.

"It might not be. I heard a rumour at one of the meetings of the Order of the Phoenix that He is a half-blood named Tom Riddle" Sirius said carefully.

"Tom Riddle? He was the year below me in Slytherin. There were rumours that he was gathering followers. Orion kept me out of it like all the girls in Slytherin. He disappeared after Hogwarts; worked in Borgin and Burke's for a while then just vanished" Walburga said emotionlessly.

"They are following a half-blood?! Kneeling before him, kissing his robes, calling him My Lord and Master" Narcissa yelled but in doing so she woke the small child cradled in Walburga's arms.

"Pass her here Mother" Sirius ordered cradling the small two year old.

Lyra Morgan Black-Riddle, at the moment had uncontrollable black hair, just like her mother, and the Black family grey eyes. However, as she looked up at Sirius she changed her looks to straight brown hair with crystal blue eyes.

"Tom" Walburga breathed.

"What?" Narcissa asked.

"She looks like Tom Riddle did when he was at Hogwarts with me" Walburga informed them.

"What are we going to do with her? Who's going to be her guardian?" Sirius asked.

"I can't. If Lucius raises her he'll turn her into a Dark Lady. You'll have to look after her Sirius" Narcissa stated.

"Why me?" Sirius asked.

"You're already looking after Harry so why not Lyra?" Narcissa argued.

"You will have to blood adopt her. Get rid of the muggle blood in her" Walburga added, looking at Sirius.

"I might not agree" Sirius argued.

"You already have agreed Sirius. By becoming the Lord and Head of the Noble and Moste Ancient House of Black you have the responsibility to look after members of the family" Walburga reminded Sirius of his duties.

"Alright. Now, I'm taking her up to bed. Kreature."

With a POP Kreature appeared muttering about blood traitors defiling the House of Black.

"Set up a room for Lyra next to Harry's" Sirius ordered.

Kreature disappeared again while Sirius said goodnight to his mother and cousin.

BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-

The next morning saw Sirius stumbling wearily down to the dining room with a child in each arm. Lyra currently was back looking like a mini Bellatrix while Harry was chewing the ear of Moony his werewolf toy.

"Good morning Mother" Sirius greeted Walburga.

"The ritual is ready for both Altair and Lyra. Are you changing Lyra's name at all?" Walburga said.

"Yes Mother. Lyra Morgan Walburga Black" Sirius replied.

"You are adding my name to hers" Walburga asked in astonishment.

"You are my mother. Lyra will be your granddaughter" Sirius stated shrugging.

"Well. Eat your breakfast and we will move to the ritual room" Walburga ordered before sweeping out of the room.

Thirty minutes later Sirius had managed to feed both Harry and Lyra and they had moved to the ritual room in the basement where there was a silver bowl filled with a liquid that was a closely guarded secret of the Black family. Next to the bowl was a silver ritual knife.

Sirius handed Lyra over to Walburga and, placing Harry inside the silver bowl, started chanting in latin:

"Tionem positus pro meo. Et amovebis sanguinem innocentem qui prius fuerit delere pro mea substantia. Et mea delebo nomen eius. Sic fiat."

Sirius grasped the knife and drew it across the palm of his hand. He let the blood drop into the liquid which Harry was sitting in. As soon as the blood mixed with the liquid there was a flash of light and Harry let out an awful scream. When the light cleared, Sirius and Walburga looked at Harry. His unruly black hair had straightened to become simple waves. The emerald green eyes he had inherited from Lily Potter were gone and in their place were the Black family grey eyes. His bone structure had also changed, becoming longer and more angular. Overall, Harry looked more regal and Black-like.

Next Sirius picked Harry out of the bowl and with a simple drying charm dried his wet clothes. Placing him carefully on the ground Sirius reached into the bowl and drew out Harry's birth certificate. Where it had once read James Charles Potter and Lily Marie Evans as Harry's parents it simply had Sirius Orion Black on the line where it said the father's name. Sirius erased the line where it read Harry James Potter and replaced it with Altair Harrison Sirius Black.

Picking Harry1 up again Sirius passed him to Walburga, vanished the contents of the bowl, refilled it and placed Lyra in it. This time Sirius chanted:

"Tionem positus pro meo. Patrem meum dare sanguinem delere . Rigidum eam patrio nomine constituendam et mine. Sic fiat."

Lyra cried out just like Harry had done but not as badly. Sirius repeated the process of filling out Lyra's birth certificate, only this time it still had Bellatrix Druella Black as Lyra's mother. Sirius also changed Lyra's name to Lyra Morgan Walburga Black.

As soon as this was one Walburga, her son and two new grandchildren left the ritual room and parted ways. Walburga sat in the drawing room ordering Kreature around while Sirius deposited Harry and Lyra in a conjured play pen in the Head of House Office and started on paperwork that had built up since his father's death two years previously.

**A/N: Translation for Harry's ritual is: I claim this child as my own. Erase the blood he previously has owned and replace it with mine. Erase his name and replace it with mine. So mote it be. (Google Translate). Translation for Lyra's ritual is: I claim this child as my own. Erase the father's blood and give her mine. Erase her father's name and give her mine. So mote it be (Google Translate).**

**1****I will continue to refer to Harry as Harry unless it is someone like Walburga or who doesn't know that Altair Black was Harry Potter then Altair will be used.**


	5. Two fugitives and one family reunion

Two fugitives and one family reunion

On 2nd November, the day after Sirius had blood adopted Harry and Lyra, the Black household was woken by an insistent pounding on the front door. Running downstairs Sirius wrenched the door open and was hit by a blonde missile otherwise known as Marlene McKinnon.

"Marl, what's the matter?" Sirius asked as he led her inside.

"They tried to arrest me for aiding and abetting a wanted criminal, yourself, in kidnapping Harry" Marlene cried.

"WHAT!" Sirius screeched.

"I ran. This was the only place I knew they wouldn't be able to get into. Your cousin gave me the address on Samhain" Marlene tried to soothe Sirius.

"What is all this commotion?" Walburga called from the landing, "It is undignified for the Lord and Head of the Noble and Moste Ancient House of Black to screech like a Mudblood."

"First don't use that word, call them First-Generations or First-Gens and secondly, Mother this is my fiancée Lady Marlene McKinnon of the Noble and Ancient House of McKinnon. She's here because the idiots in the Ministry tried to have her arrested" Sirius lectured Walburga.

Before Walburga could reply, Kreature appeared in front of Sirius and handed him a crying Harry and Lyra.

"Nasty blood-traitor boy and Mistress Bella's girl is crying nasty blood-traitor Master" Kreature muttered.

Marlene looked at Kreature in shock, enraged by his insolence.

"You dare call your Master and his Heir blood-traitors. If you were my family elf you would be killed for such insolence. Apologise to your Master immediately" Marlene snarled.

Kreature looked up at Marlene and sneered.

"Nasty female blood-traitor is ordering Kreature what to do. Nasty female blood-traitor is not Kreature's Mistress so Kreature is ignoring nasty female blood-traitor."

"I may not be your Mistress now but I am marrying your Master so I will be in the future" Marlene took a breath to calm her down before calling for her own elf, "Lissy."

"What can Lissy do to help her Mistress" a small female house-elf wearing a flowery dress with an apron asked Marlene.

"Take the children and give them a bath, change their nappies and get them dressed. Get Nissy to get us some refreshments" Marlene ordered Lissy who POPPED out with Harry and Lyra.

Walburga swept regally down the stairs and stood in front of Marlene scrutinising her.

"You will do fine" was her comment before moving into the drawing room.

"Well, you impressed my mother, that's a rare thing" Sirius said smiling at Marlene before leaning in and kissing her, "Why did they attempt to arrest you. Amelia wouldn't allow it."

"Amelia didn't order it. She's been fired while Crouch has been released. I've heard from contacts that Lucius Malfoy bribed them so he would be released" Marlene caught Sirius up on the latest news.

"Why would Lucy want Crouch released? He's completely against Death Eaters" Sirius inquired.

"Because rumour has it that Crouch's son, Barty, was arrested with the Lestrange's" said Marlene.

"Barty?!" Sirius asked incredulously, "That Hufflepuff two years below us?"

"Yes. Anyway, we're both wanted criminals. My suggestion is to get out of the country and head somewhere that is anti-British Ministry like Italy and get a trial there. I have a house on the Med by Sorrento, a town-house in Rome and a chalet in the Alps. It would be perfect" Marlene suggested.

"I think we have three or four houses in Italy which would be perfect. If we're moving then I am moving the rest of the Black family there as well. Mother could have the Villa in Sicily; Andi, Ted and Nymphadora the town house in Florence and Cissa the town house in Venice. That leaves your houses and the Villa in Sardinia for us" Sirius added.

"Narcissa?" Marlene asked.

"I'm breaking Cissa and Lucy's marriage. Cissa doesn't agree with him over Voldemort so…" Sirius shrugged, "she'd have to leave the boy, Draco I think, behind as Lucy will never give him up but she should be willing. In fact Cissa and Andi and her family are coming over for lunch."

"We'll have to get in contact with Gringotts to get it all sorted but… that's sorted."

Sirius and Marlene spent the rest of the morning playing with Harry and Lyra. Lyra seemed especially interested in Marlene and changed her hair colour to look like a mini Marlene. By the time Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace both Harry and Lyra were asleep and being looked after by Jissy, Marlene's old nanny-elf.

"Narcissa" Sirius stood up and greeted his cousin, "may I introduce you to my fiancée, Lady Marlene McKinnon. Marl, my cousin Lady Narcissa Malfoy."

"Wonderful to properly meet you Marlene" Narcissa greeted her and then turned to Sirius, "You know that now you're Head of the House of Black you can dissolve-"

"Already done Cissa. All it needs is for it to be filed at Gringotts so that is tomorrow's job. Marlene and I will sneak down there in the morning and it should all be legal by lunch. Your dowry will be reclaimed as will any Black family artefacts that Lucius has taken over the years. Unfortunately, you will have to leave your son with Lucius" Sirius interrupted her.

"REALLY!" Narcissa squealed, "thank you, thank you, thank you."

With each 'thank you' Narcissa kissed Sirius on the cheek. She was only interrupted by the fireplace turning green and spitting out a man, woman and girl. Both the man and the girl fell out and landed on a heap in the floor while the woman stepped gracefully out and over her husband and daughter.

"Andromeda" Sirius escaped Narcissa's clutches and hugged the woman, "may I introduce you to my fiancée, Lady Marlene McKinnon. Marl, my other cousin Andromeda Tonks; her husband Edward Tonks and daughter Nymphadora Tonks."

"Don't call me Nymphadora" the girl said as a greeting, glaring at Sirius while the man shook Marlene's hand.

"Call me Ted. This is Andi and it is safest to call her Dora unless you want to get pranked."

"Andi" Narcissa greeted her older sister warily.

"Cissa" Andromeda replied.

"Come on. Lunch will be ready in half an hour but first we, Marlene and I, have a few announcements to make in the drawing room" Sirius interrupted his cousins and led them into the drawing room, "Mother. The family are here."

"So you allowed the blood-traitor and Mudblood into the Noble and Moste Ancient House of Black" Walburga sneered.

"Quiet Mother. Please, everyone, sit down."

Once everyone was settled and Jissy had brought Harry and Marlene back Sirius stood up and started talking.

"I want everyone to meet my son and Heir, Altair Harrison Sirius Black and my daughter, Lyra Morgan Walburga Black. Altair was Harry James Potter and so he is being called Harry until he is old enough to react to Altair. Lyra is Bellatrix's daughter and was Voldemort's daughter. Now, as you have probably heard, both myself and Marlene are wanted criminals. Because of this, this family is moving to Italy. Cissa's marriage to Lucius is being dissolved as soon as I hand the parchmentwork into Gringotts. We will be moving to Italy as soon as Gringotts have all our affairs in order. Everyone will need to visit Gringotts and sort their own vaults out. Andi, I am bringing you back into the family and your dowry will be deposited in your vault" Sirius paused for breath and was attacked by a squealing Andromeda who was extremely happy to become a Black again. Walburga just glared at him.

"Mother, you will be moving to the Villa on Sicily. Cissa, you have the Venetian town house as I know you have always loved it. Andi and family, you have the Florentine town house. Marlene, Harry, Lyra and I will be staying in the Villa in Sardinia or one of Marlene's properties; probably the Villa in Sorrento in the Summer, the chalet in the Alps in the winter and the Roman town house the rest of the time. Any questions?"

"What if I don't want to leave?" Walburga asked.

"Then you will no longer be an official Black. The Villa in Sicily is away from everyone and you may visit here or any other estate as long as you inform us beforehand" Sirius said firmly.

"I can't speak Italian" Nymphadora complained.

"You'll learn. Andi, Cissa, Marl or I can teach you" Sirius replied.

With that Sirius stood up and led the family into the dining room for lunch. The next few weeks for them were going to be interesting to say the least.


End file.
